old friends, old love
by Namika-Chan
Summary: A new girl is coming to their school. Kidou knows her very well. But has she really changed through the years? And will Kidou be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Old friends. old love

**Okay,**

**Hello everyone. I'm new here so I don't really know how everything works here and my grammar isn't so good either because I'm from the Netherlands and can't write English very well.  
****I thought it would be fun to write stories myself because I read them a lot on this site and I love them.  
****My first story is a long story with Inazuma Eleven because I like that anime.  
****This is about Teikoku Gakuen with: Genda, Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou.****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven, the original characters. But I do own my own characters and their plot.**

* * *

Genda's pov

I was walking to school with Sakuma. it was a little cold because it was early spring.

'Its to early! Why isn't starting at I don't know 10 am. That would be much better for my mood.'

Sakuma said. I chuckled. he is always like that. Doesn't like to get up early.

'You just have to wake up sooner. And if we don't hurry, we are going to be late.'

'Alright, alright, I get it. You know what? I'm going to set my alarm for once.' Sakuma said sarcastic.

'Or do I need to call you every single day, just to be sure you wake up on time?' I added laughing.

'That's even better.'

We talked a little more until we were at school.  
We greeted our friends and teachers.  
Suddenly everyone at the school ground looked at the gates. We were curious so we also looked at the gates. There was a car at the gate. It looked very expensive. The car was black with white details on the side. The driver stepped out of the car and walked to the passengers car door and opened it. A girl with curly bright pink hair and icy blue eyes stepped out of the car. She talked a little with the driver and she smiled.

Then it hit me: I know her! But... how can she...? Sakuma was also looking at her. He remembered her as well.

'Wow.' Whispered Fudou. He said what we all thought. Then everyone started to whisper.

She turned around to the school gates and walked to the entrance like she knew everyone was paying attention to her. but she didn't look around. She had a sweet smile on her face, but her eyes looked like she could look right in to your soul or something. I heard some boys talking about her that she was cute and all the girls looked very jealous.

'Of course, she always walked like that in the past.' I said to myself.

'Who is that?' Fudou asked to us but we didn't reply. 'Hey, are you listening to me? I asked you guys something. Hello!' He said irritated.

Kidou looked like he was in deep thoughts. Does he also know her or has seen her before? Fudou also saw that Kidou was in deep thoughts.

'What's wrong Kidou? Do you know her?' He asked grinning.

'Huh? No of course not. I was thinking about what classes we have today. That's all.' He said like he tried to change the subject

'Yeah right. I don't believe you.' Fudou said still grinning. 'You know her. Just tell us already.'

'Again, I don't know her, and we have to go to class or we will be late.' Kidou said quickly.

'Hey, don't change the subject, that's my thing. And what's with you always coming on time.'

Sakuma and I were laughing at their argument. They looked like a married couple.  
Kidou and Fudou were still arguing while they walked to the classroom. Kidou and Fudou walked in front of us talking about something.  
Sakuma pulled my sleeve and I snapped back from my thoughts.

'Hey, that wasn't her right? And it looks like she is still very rich.' He asked whispering so no one could hear us.

'I don't know. Maybe we will find out soon or we can just ask her?' I thought of all kind of ways to get to know her name.

I heard a couple of boys talk about her. 'Who was that? She was cute.' said one. 'Yeah. Do you think I have a chance and ask her out?' said another. Sakuma chuckled.

The first laughed at his friend and said: 'Not if I'm faster. But I think we have quite some competition, look at all the others. It looks like that new girl is going to turn down a lot of boys. I already feel sorry for them.' And they walked away.

I was looking around to see if she was still here. But I couldn't see her so maybe she'd already go to the classroom or the principle. I wonder if she is in our class.

* * *

**So how was that first chapter? I know it is really short. But hey, I'm new at this. What do you think about that new girl? Well i think she is going to be very nice but I don't know yet. And how do Genda and Sakuma know her? Well I'm trying to update this every week but I think that is not going to happen. More chapters to follow.**

**Please comment and if you have any tips I will try and do something with it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, its me again.  
****I had an idea for a chapter so I started writing. I'm sorry if this is also very short.  
****Still I do not own inazuma eleven. To bad. The one who thought of this anime is a genius.  
****  
****I got much tips to improve the story so I will follow them.  
****This chapter is all about that new girl. I decided to let her be a mean b*tch because I got a tip to do that. Thank you Seiren-dit-pity!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

'Please sit down. From this day forward we are going to have a new girl in this class.' Said the teacher. 'Please come in.'

I walked into the classroom. And I saw all eyes looking at me.

'Hey, my name is Akakawa Kumiko. Nice to meet to.' I said with a sweet smile.

I saw all the boys look like I was the most beautiful girl they've ever seen or something. Of course, because I was the most beautiful girl here. But all the girls were looking at me as if I was a pest. I didn't care much about that.

'Miss Akakawa, you can sit over there next to Fudou.'

The half-bald boy raised his hand so I knew where I needed to sit. But it was unnecessary because there was only one seat left. I smiled and walked to the empty table next to Fudou.

'Fudou, would you like to show her the school?' asked the teacher.

'No.' he said without looking at the teacher who already looked tired.

What's with him? Why doesn't he want to show me the school? Doesn't he know that it is an honor to do that? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! I thought as I looked at him very irritated.

'Alright. Genda, would you like to show her around?'

'Yeah sure. I would like to do that.' he said.

Luckily, that boy is smart enough to see that it is a lifetime opportunity. I sighed with relief.

After class ended I saw Genda and some guy's talking. I walked over them and they stopped. Of course they did. What else would they do?

'So, are you coming and guide me through the school? Or do I need to drag you?' I said with a smile.

The boys looked at each other and Fudou let out a small laugh. I glanced at him to shut him up. He only grinned at me and ran his hand through his hair. Which didn't do much because he was half bald.

'You know, running your hand through your hair doesn't make a difference if you're half bald.' I said irritated. And you missed the chance to guide me through the school.

'So what? I don't want you walking behind me like a dog.'

'Alright I'm coming, please don't pick a fight with each other.' said Genda.

'He started it!' I shouted.

'No I didn't.'

Everyone was staring at us to see if this is going to turn out in a fight. But I didn't want to ruin my just painted nails.  
I walked away knowing that Genda would follow me.  
While we walked through the school we talked a little. Everyone was staring at us or me, I prefer that. Genda wasn't at ease with it. Oh well, why do I care anyway?Suddenly Genda changed the subject from this school to the past and that surprised me but I didn't show it.

'I know you. You were with Sakuma and me at primary school right? He asked.

I smiled at a couple of boys who started blushing when they saw me smiling. My hair waved with every move I made and that gave me more confidence.

'Could be. I don't know, I don't care. I can't remember all the faces that look at me you know. I'm not an elephant. Why do you ask? You do know more people who were with you at primary school right? I said still looking around and smiling to whoever was watching me.

'Yes I do, but I remember you because you suddenly vanished from school. What happened?'

'Huh? Oh that. Yeah I moved to Europe. My daddy got a call that he could make more money with some project somewhere and mum, my brother and sister and I were coming with him. That's all.' I said smiling at him. And we walked further with me a few steps ahead.

'Aha.' Genda sounded like he didn't believe me but I knew better. I lie a lot, I admit but not about my past because I'm proud of it.

After quite some time we came back to the classroom. I followed him to our seats. His seat was right behind me.

'Alright, that was the whole school. You can choose whatever club you like at the board at the entrance.' He explained quickly.

'Okay, I will.' I said as I walked out of the classroom.

I looked at the board at the entrance to look for a nice club. My eye fell on the soccer club but I shook that thought away and kept looking. I sensed someone came up to me but I didn't turn around to look who it was.

'I know you.'

* * *

**OMG! cliffhanger! The first really sucked. I apologize for that. But I got good tips and I hope I used them well. I changed a lot of the first chapter since I couldn't even look at it(so bad was it). Of course it isn't perfect and still short.  
****I needed to think of a whole new storyline because I thought of a storyline with a nice girl. Well maybe I am going to start a new story with a confident and nice girl in it. I don't know. But I will continue with this story.**

**Please comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,  
****Sorry for not updating for that long. I've had a huge writers block with how that person knows her and I'm pretty sure that you know who that is.  
****Oh and if it doesn't make any sense at all: please tell me.  
****I don't own inazuma eleven or its characters. I do own my OC and the story line.  
****Enjoy**

* * *

"I know you." I turned around to see who it was and surprise: it was the captain of the Teikoku Gakuen soccer team, Kidou Yuuto.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know me? I don't remember you." I said with my arms crossed. I don't like him. He thinks he knows everything. He looked a little surprised by my reaction but he refrained himself quickly and frowned his eyebrows.

"I already thought that." He said. I rolled my eyes by what he said. "We were on the same orphanage when we were six years old. Together with my little sister Haruna. Remember?" he continued.

Wait, What? Wasn't he that guy who always helped his little sister when she was bullied by the older kids? I looked very surprised by what he said. I didn't expect that I would run into him some day. I turned around to walk away. I don't want to talk about that time. I hated it. No one wanted to talk with me and if they wanted to talk to me they just walked away before I answered one of their questions.

"You were always by yourself right? On the swings. Were you adopted after us?" He asked to my back. I stopped walking and turned around with a shocked face. Why does he want to talk about it? I don't want to. He was surprised by my look. I was close to crying but I wiped my tears away.

"Why do you bring out _that_ subject?" I almost shouted but I refrained myself by sighing and I smiled sweetly. "I don't want to talk about it so we are done talking." I said while turning around with a swing and smiled to a couple of boys who walked out of one of the classrooms. They wanted to walk me to the next lesson. I looked back and saw Kidou a little surprised. When I showed him a fake smile he turned around and walked away. 'Lucky, but I'm sure he will come back to talk to me. But for now: I'm glad he's gone.' I thought

"What is it? You know Kidou? Asked one of the boys. I smiled at him.

"No, not really we are in the same class. That's all." I said while my thoughts were somewhere else.

* * *

"_Hey, should we ask Kumiko to play with us?" Some one wanted to ask me to play with them? They never said a word to me. I looked very surprised and happy at the same time. The book I was reading almost slipped through my fingers but I managed to keep a hold of it. I looked hopeful to the kids._

"_No, I don't think she wants that. Just let her be. She was reading. It it impolite to ask someone to play when they are reading. My mum told me that." A girl with short blond hair said without looking at me. "We can ask Kidou and Haruna. They are new here. Maybe they want to play soccer!"_

"_Yeah that's a great idea. They looked very sad when they came here."_

_It was always like this ever since I came here a couple of months ago: they didn't want to play with me, talk to me or smile at me. I thought that I was invisible. I opened my book and continued reading. It was about a girl who didn't like her life. But as I continued reading, the girl got friends, nice parents and everything she asked for._

_I heard some kids screaming and shouting and I looked up and saw kids play soccer. I recognized Kidou. He went past them as if they didn't stood there. I watched as someone stole the ball and wanted to shoot in the goal but he missed it. The ball came at me and came to a standstill next to me. I looked at it but didn't do anything._

"_Hey can you throw the ball please?" I searched for the one who owned the voice and saw Kidou waving at me. That was the first time anyone spoke to me since I came here. I smiled, picked up the ball and threw it back to him. "Thank you!" he shouted and continued the game._

_I found myself watching the match and smiled if anyone made a goal._

_I never finished the book._

* * *

(after school)

Everyone has club activities now and I was going to the club I chose. I chose the acting club because I can go on stage and everyone will be looking at me when we have to do a play. I walked confidently into the clubroom. They were quite surprised and some girls walked up to me.

"Hey, hey. You are Akakawa Kumiko right? My name is Izumi Kata. I hope we can be friends. Why did you chose for this club?" She asked with a sweet smile. Very good. I'm making friends. God I love to be popular. I thought.

"Well I chose for this club because I like acting. I plan to be an actress one day. So this is kind of a practice for me." I explained. It wasn't completely true but neither it was a lie. It's true I love to be an actress but I refused to chose another club: I don't play a music instruments, I don't like drawing, I don't like sports but I thought of being a manager of the soccer club. Oh and I don't like nerds. Nerds are only here to make your homework or buying your food.

"Oh wow, that is impressive! Can you act well?" another girl asked. Soon I was surrounded by the whole club. I really like to be popular. I smiled and answered all of their questions and they listened to what I had to say. That was never the case at the orphanage. I was now that girl from the book I read back then.

When the club activities ended it was almost dark. So I called my butler Alexander to pick me up. No way that I'm going to walk alone, when it is dark.  
I had to wait for a while so I waited in front of the school gates. That wasn't very smart. A couple of guys came to me.

"Hey chick, do you want to go somewhere with us? Like the movies or a pub?" The leader of the group said. I walked backwards ready to run when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against the wall. I shouted but his hand stopped me. "Little girls should be obedient you know." I was terrified.

Then, out of nowhere something hit his head and bit in his finger. He fell backwards on the ground. I was still shocked but when I saw what hit him I calmed down a little. It was a soccer ball. When I looked were the soccer ball came from I saw Genda running up to me. I also recognized the car that stood there. Alexander stepped out of the car and ran up to me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Genda asked.

"Yeah I think so. Hey Alexander, ready to go home? I'm starving." I said as I walked to the car. I wanted to go home and take a shower. I felt filthy. "See you tomorrow lion hair."

"Yeah, you're welcome. And my name is Genda! hmm, Never mind."

* * *

**So, how was this? I hope this is readable. I learned a lot from a girl in my class who is just like Kumiko. Hehehehe. I also hope that this isn't out of character sp much. And hey! it is like 300 words longer than the last one! I'M LEARNING XD. yay for me!  
****Please review :3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Wow it took me a really long time to update... sorry for that. I just couldn't think of anything to write! ;-;. But I had an idea so I wrote it down. Tell if something isn't right with my grammar. Please tell me that in a nice way. If you say "it's stupid." than I'll just ignore you. **

"I'm home!" _Wow, that was scary... Thank God lion hair was there. No wait, that's not his name... Genda? Oh I don't care anymore. So much names today. _I thought as I walked through the large hallway to my room. I gave my bag and jacket to one of the maids without looking at them. I was frustrated, angry and afraid at the same time.

When I was in my room I let myself fall on my queen sized bed and started thinking about today. My room was very big. I have a walk-in closet, a own bathroom with jacuzzi. I have my own study with library and if you looked outside you could see our garden. I love our garden: it's flower beds, stools, trees and my favorite place: the floral arches full of white roses in the summer and red roses in the winter. When I was little I always came to that place if I was sad or lonely. I never knew why the color changed in the summer and winter. Now I know the gardeners change that. But it is still magical to me.

_I never knew the first day would be so exhausting... First I came almost to late. I had an argument with some guy. How dare he to speak to me like that... I also bumped into Kidou. And then the acting club. Kidou didn't change that much, would he still be playing soccer? _My thoughts drove off to Kidou. I shook my head and started my homework. Homework_ on the first day of school? It should be forbidden. _

After a few minutes someone knocked at my door. "Miss Kumiko? Dinner is ready." One of our maids came in. "Is everything alright? You seem tired."

"I know. Say, Shizuna. Are mom and dad home?" I changed the subject because I didn't want to tell her about today. It doesn't concern her at all.

"Yes they are. They are waiting for you in the dining hall." She said and closed the door when I waved. It was very rare that they were home before dinner. They worked most of the time. Both of my parents are lawyers and they have their own lawyer company. They never ever lost a case and they want me to become a lawyer too. So that we can make a tradition they say. I don't know what I want to be when I'm older. Maybe I don't have to work at all and marry a rich guy.

_Flashback_

"_Say Kumiko, what do you want to be when you are older?" Mommy asked me. I hold hands with mommy and daddy. We walked from the park back home. At the park I played with some kids from the neighborhood. They were always very nice to me and I liked playing with them._

_I looked at mommy. "I wanna be a beautiful Princess! Then I can wear beautiful dresses, shoes and then I marry my prince." I said happily and to exited. Mommy and daddy laughed._

"_You know you will always be our little princess. And you can marry any prince you like. We will always be there for you." Daddy said smiling to me. "And if you are our princess and we are the king and queen right?"_

"_Yay! I'm so happy! Let's always be together. Kay?" _

_End flashback_

I wanted to open the door but then I thought of my parents. I walked to my desk and picked up a picture with me when I was five and both of my real parents. I walked to a corner of my room and started crying._ Why did you leave me? You promised to stay with me. Always. How could you do this to me? _When Shizuna knocked on the door again I realized that I was a mess. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and put on some make up so that I wouldn't look to bad. I also changed clothes. And walked to the dining hall.

Our dining hall was very large with marble pillars and expensive paintings. It also had big windows with red silk curtains. The table had room for 30 people. Normally I sat at this table all by myself because mom and dad always worked. But when they were home, we all sat at the table like a family. My parents already sat at the table. Mom wore a dark blue dress with matching high heels and her blond hair was tied up in a knot. Everyone always thought that I was their child because I look so much like her. I could never see it. Dad wore a brown suit with dark red tie and dark red shoes. He had black hair.

"Darling! You look so-" My mom had always something to say about the way I dress or my hair. When we went to a party last year I sat in a chair for like three hours because mom thought that any kind of hair cut wasn't right for me. I ended up with the same hair cut as I started with. "...casual." She finished. _Casual? I wore a $1.500 white silk dress and $750 gray shoes. Daddy got these for me when he came back from America. _

"Thank you mother." I sat across from Dad. Today we ate frittata with lobster and caviar. I had no idea what frittata was but it tasted quite good. As dessert we had a chocolate cupcake with vanilla and gold leaf. _Wait, we only have this kind of dish when my parents had something to say that I wouldn't like._ "What's with this food?" I already knew that I wouldn't like it.

"Oh, please don't sound like that. It's like you don't trust us." Dad said. Mom was nodding in agreement. _Oh I trust you, but I know all your tricks to win me over to do something I don't like. I can take advance of this. _I thought.

"Oh honey let's tell her. Sooner or late she will figure it out, and if we tell now we have to go shopping." Mom said. She was right. If I wanted to know something I will figure it out. One way or another.

"You are right. I don't want to fire another maid because of Kumiko's tricks. Well, one of my business partners is having a party next week and of course he invited us. And you are going with us." Dad said. _I actually like these kind of parties because I will stand in the center of it. But I'm not going to tell them._

"If you want me to go, then I want more pocket money." I crossed my arms. Mom and dad were talking to each other and I was impatiently waiting for their answer. Dad sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Under one condition. You are going to talk with his son. It's a nice boy so please do that for us." Mom said with a fake smile.

So in the next two weeks mom took me shopping. Shoes, dresses, make up, jewelry. Really everything. At school I was telling my friends about the party. They were all so exited and jealous. That made me happy. I didn't talk to Kidou inc. because I didn't want to. Even when we ran into each other in the hallway I ignored them. And they ignored me. Finally the day of the party had arrived. Mom and I spent so much that I could choose between ten dresses, fifteen pairs of shoes and matching jewelry.

"Oh sweety, this dress is perfect. It matches your eyes and your eyes fit your hair color." Mom hold out a long light blue dress with wide sleeves and a tight upper body. I thought for a minute._ She is right. Blue suits me. _

"But mother, I like the black one better. It accentuates my bright pink hair and blue eyes. I know you agree." I said holding up the tight black one. It had little diamonds in it. It was sleeveless.

"Oh darling, you are a daughter of mine. Not really of course but you get the concept. I think you are absolutely right. But with that dress, you need another hair cut." She looked at her watch. "But we don't have that much time so I will call my hairstylist Simon." She walked out of my room so I could get changed. When I was done I looked in the mirror. _Yeah this will attract attention to me. Oh this dress is beautiful. Now... shoes. _I could chose between different colors: Blue, red, pink, gray, purple and black. For every dress matching shoes. I already knew that I was going for black shoes but that didn't make it easier to choose. High heels, low heels, no heels. With diamonds or without. I fit them all and then made a choice: I chose for high heels with diamonds. When I looked at myself in the mirror mom came in with her hairstylist Simon.

"Kumiko, you look fabulous! That dress really suits you. But your mother is right: that hairdo just isn't right..."Simon was exited when he came in. He always was like that. Simon and mom walked over to me and walked around me. "I know what is missing: glitter. That curly hair of yours is perfect, we are not going to change that. And what about make up?" He turned to mom.

"I will do her make up. I'm and expert in that. Just like you with hair." Mom clapped in her hands. "Now, let's get started. Sweety, just sit here and don't move. Simon will do your hair perfectly. I'm going to dress myself and help your father pick a suit." Mom waved at me and walked out of the door. I did as told and sat on a stool at my dressing table. Simon started with my hair.

"Oh Kumiko, I don't know how you do it but your hair is as always fabulous! What's your secret? Please tell me." Simon loved playing with my hair.

"Well, I can't tell you all my secrets about hair. But I can give you tips. However, I think you know all the tips. Am I right?" I watched him playing with my hair. Simon smiled and nodded. "I thought so. Put those tips together and mix it... that's all I can say."

"You speak my language girl. Okay, I'm going to cut your hair." Simon said as he picked a small scissors. _He is going to do what? Cut MY hair? He just said my hair was perfect..._ I was shocked by what he said and he noticed that I wasn't agreeing with him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to cut that much. You won't be able to tell the difference in length, Only in volume. I promise. I sighed and closed my eyes in relief. If it was about my hair I always trust him.

"Okay, do what you must so I can be the most beautiful guest of the evening. And Simon did his work perfectly. I wasn't allowed to look into the mirror until my hair and make up were completely done. When Simon and mom said that I may look I was... was... gosh what's the word? Fabulous? _Fabulous? I'm speaking as Simon when I use that word. _"Wow, my hair looks amazing!" I wanted to touch my hair but Simon pulled my hand away.

"Sorry sweetheart, don't touch it. Or I need to start all over again." My hair was tied up in a knot but a lock of hair was loose and hanging down my face. You could still see that my hair was curly. There were also little flowers and glitters in it. Black glitters so it would match my dress and it made my hair stand out. My make up was red eyeshadow with dark red and black eye liner and mascara. Mom and Simon looked very proud of their work.

"You two never disappoint me if it's about make up and my hair. Incredible." I have to say that this surprised me a little. Now I'm totally ready for that party. I'm so gonna be the most beautiful there.

I didn't talk when we were in the car. Mom told me everything I needed to know. Except the name of that boy, what was really annoying. I could synchronize with her. I knew everything: how I should behave with the guests and that company business partner guy. I nodded to everything she said. Sometimes dad said something to finish what mom said. Finally we were there. When I stepped out of the car I looked at the house. It was smaller that ours but very cute. The cars that already stood there were not that special. I followed my dad and mom to the front door. It was open so we could just walk in. A maid took our coats and hang them on the coat stand. A man with thick lips, a tanned skin and brown hair walked towards us. He wore a white suit and it suited him.

"There you are. The Akakawa group. Welcome in the Kidou residence." The man said. My smile fainted as I heard that name. _No no no, not that name. That means that son my parents talked about is... Kidou Yuuto? _I thought. "You must be Kumiko. Yuuto mentioned that you are and him are in the same class. Nice to meet you." He said. I could only fake a smile. I wanted to go home so badly that I started to get nauseous.

"You two are in the same class? Why didn't you told us?" Dad asked me. _Because I didn't want to. _

"Well, uh, I think I forgot." I said.

Mom shook her head. "It's unusual for you to forget something sweety." Mom turned to Kidou-san. "Why don't you guide us through your house then Kumiko and Yuuto can talk." _No mom, I don't want to. _

"That is a brilliant idea miss Akakawa. I'll get my son. Wait here." He walked away through the crowd. We didn't wait that long before Kidou-san and his son came back. I faked a smile and Kidou was as shocked as I was when we arrived. Kidou wore a black suit and he got rid of those ridiculous goggles so his eyes were visible. I was forgotten how his eyes looked like. They still didn't seem to fit his face. However they were beautiful.

"So that's what you meant by surprise." Kidou said.

"Yes, indeed. We will leave you alone now. Mr. Akakawa and Mrs. Akakawa follow me that I will guide you through our house. Oh and Yuuto, be nice to her okay?" His father said. Kidou nodded.

"You too Kumiko. Be nice to him." I nodded and the three adults walked away and leaving Kidou and me alone. Kidou and me walked to one of the corners were it was less crowded. We didn't say a thing. The silence was getting on my nerves.

"You look nice." Kidou said. He too was feeling awkward. I could see it in his face.

"Thank you. You too." I was trying to sound nice but it failed. Not that I could care. I mean, I was beautiful and he said that I looked NICE. That wasn't a compliment is was an insult for me.

"Hey Kidou, there you are. We were looking for you." _Oh no. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. _When I turned around there stood Lion Head and Eye patch. "And what are you doing here?" Eye patch said.

"For your information, my parents tricked me into this. If I had known that it was a party at his house I wouldn't have come." I said as I pointed to Kidou. "If you would excuse me, I really need fresh air now." And I walked away. I picked a drink from a large table with all sorts of food and drinks and walked to the balcony. It was a clear night so I could see a lot of stars. My eyes fell on the garden. It wasn't as large as ours but nothing here was as large. I stood there not so long before someone came stand next to me.

"Did you mean that?" The person said. I didn't have to look next to me to know it was Kidou.

"Mean what?" I took a sip of my drink.

"About that your parents tricked you in this and that if you knew that is was a party at my house, you wouldn't have come?" Kidou looked at me but I looked at the garden, avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe. What do you care?" I wanted him to go away so I didn't say it in a nice way.

He didn't change his expression. "I still would have come when I knew there was a party was at your house." He sounded sincerely. That made me look his way and meeting his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I looked at the sky trying to count the stars at the sky. "Listen. I know you are not like you are acting now. I've known you longer than today or since you came at Teikoku. I just want to know why." I know he was right. But he doesn't have to know.

I leaned closer to him. "If you really that smart, you should stay out of peoples personal matters." He raised his eyebrows at my warning tone. I took a step back and took another sip of my drink and walked back inside. I saw Lion Head and Eye patch standing a few meters before me but I didn't want to talk to them. _I want to go home. I've nothing to do around here. The only thing I can do is looking through the house. _I thought for a minute. _Walking around the house is actually a good idea. The garden seemed nice. _I thought. I walked to the garden. It looked really nice when I stood at the balcony.

The garden was beautiful in the night sky. But I still wanted to go home. The garden wasn't as big as ours but the flowers and trees and bushes looked nice. I saw roses and forget-me-nots, tulips and orchids. I sat down on a bench and looked at the sky. After a while it got a little chilly so I went back inside.

"Sweety there you are. We were looking for you." I turned around and mom was walking towards me with dad behind her. "Where were you? And did you talk to Yuuto dear?" Mom was checking if my hair was still okay and dad gave a small smile. I nodded but mom wasn't satisfied with my answer. "I think you didn't so go look for him and talk to him. I don't care if you talk to him at school but I want to see you two talking." She said. I turned around to look for Kidou. It wasn't that hard to find him because Lion Head was talking to him and your couldn't overlook him with that hair.

"What are you doing here?" This this time it was Kidou who asked that question. Lion Head and Eye patch turned around.

"My mom is watching me that I must talk to you. She is standing over there." I slightly turned my head to her direction so she wouldn't see it. They turned their heads to look. "Don't be so obvious." I whispered. They immediately turned their heads back and I rolled my eyes. "Okay here is the deal: If you pretend as if you like talking to me then I will do the same. And after this time we don't have to talk anymore. How does that sound?" I crossed my arms and gave him a fake smile.

"Maybe. We will see." He said. Lion Head and Eye patch walked away to get some food. He talked about anything that I really didn't care and pretended that I liked it, and he did the same. At some point I actually listened to what he said. It was about soccer. I tried not to smile for real but I was interested in soccer. He said something about what happened at the training and it was funny so I laughed for real. When I noticed that I cursed myself for it.

"So you can smile like that." Kidou smiled and I rolled my eyes. _Curse you Kidou. _He laughed. Just when I wanted to say something someone patted my shoulder.

"We need to go home. It is getting late and we have a very important case tomorrow." Dad was standing behind me. I nodded and turned around.

"Nice talking to you Akakawa." Kidou grinned. "See you at school tomorrow." He turned around to Genda and Sakuma who were standing at the food table watching us. I sighed and walked with mom and dad to our car.

"And sweety did you have a good time here?" Mom asked me when we sat in the car to our way home.

"Well.. eh... actually, yes I did." I smiled and watched the road and the trees pass by.

**Finally, a long chapter. At least that's what I think it is. Kumiko is a little OOC so I will do that better next time. Please don't hate me. In about a few weeks my final exams will start. So I won't write at all. Only learning. And maybe a little sketching for a new chapter but no editing! Sorry bout that... But I will finish my other chapters from my other two stories. Not that they are almost done though. **


End file.
